Can't Hold It In Anymore!
by polarhamster10
Summary: It had been ages since Anna had nearly peed her pants. It was all thanks to Elsa. Years later, a similar situation arises and this time, Anna does not make it in time. It was all thanks to Elsa. Warning: Omorashi and incest! AU Elsanna oneshot rated M for obvious reasons. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello. This is an omorashi fic. And it's incestuous. You have been warned. If you don't like it, I ask you to not read. Although, if you are familiar with my stories and/or tumblr blog, the fact that I write stories like this should not surprise you. Thanks for your understanding.  
**

**Special thank you to my beta reader MikuxLuka401!**

**Side note: This fic was born because it would not leave my head until it was down on (electronic) paper. To those of you awaiting an update for Nothing Tastes Sweeter (and probably got a notification for this and are thinking, "what the fudgsicles is _this_?"), I have it and will be updated soon. Probably by tonight. Hopefully this holds you off until then. Thanks for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

_"Elsa, I really have to go!" My grip in her hand tightened._

_"Hang in there Anna!" She pulled me along, running to the nearest bathroom._

_"Elsa! Stop! It hurts to run! I-I can't hold it in much longer!" Desperate, she picked me up like a princess and kept running. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the feeling of bouncing up and down in Elsa's arms. Every step shook my being and my bladder clenched painfully._

_"Elsa, put me down! I really can't hold it back anymore! You'll get wet!" She gritted her teeth._

_"Be quiet! We're almost there!" I bit my lip until I swore I could taste blood. Elsa skidded to a stop and set me down in front of a door. I used the last of my remaining strength and willpower to open the door and throw my pants to the ground. The sound of liquid hitting porcelain was music to my ears and I looked to Elsa who was still standing in the doorway. I smiled gratefully and she shuffled nervously, blushing lightly._

That was thirteen years ago. I was only five at the time and Elsa had been the best big sister ever. She still was. Today, for instance, she took me to a Disney-On-Ice show. Our parents were out on a business trip and she thought it would be something cool to do as just the two of us. And, like always, Elsa was right. It was one of the coolest things I had ever seen in my life and I made sure I let her know.

"That was the coolest thing EVER!" I exploded, leaving the rink with my sister in tow. "Did you see the leap and spin? Elsa that was amazing!" She giggled lightly, hand flying to her mouth to hide the beautiful smile.

"Well let's get you home and maybe we can have a cup of hot chocolate before going to bed."

"Yay! Thank you Elsa!" I squealed like a child. She beamed happily in response. Spotting a bathroom over the crowded hallway, she turned to me and pointed across the way.

"Do you have to go before we leave?" she asked kindly. I thought about it for a fleeting moment before shaking my head.

"I should be okay. The ride home isn't that long anyway." Elsa only shrugged and with that, we made our way to the car.

Okay, so maybe passing up the bathroom was a bad idea. I mean, a _really_ bad idea. I knew there was going to be traffic getting home but not _this_ much.

"How long have we been here?" I whined, looking out the window at the backup of cars. Elsa looked at the car clock.

"Two hours, more or less. Why?" I whimpered. I had to pee. Badly. Giving Elsa my most pathetic face and shifting awkwardly, her eyes widened in understanding. We inched forward about three feet before stopping again. The sun had long since set but I was too miserable to enjoy the view outside.

"Shit. Anna, I asked if you had to go!"

"I know," I grumbled. "I just didn't think _this_ would happen." I gestured wildly to the scene outside. We inched forward again.

"You could always hop out of the car and pee behind those trees over there," she nodded to the woods off to the right-hand side of the car. It wasn't too far and we were inching along pretty slowly.

"Ugh, no way! Do you know how many people would see me? What if one if them went to my high school?"

"Whatever Anna. Your pride over your bladder." She turned her attention back to the road. We inched forward again.

A minute passed...

Five minutes passed...

Then ten...

Then twenty...

By the time thirty minutes had passed, we had reached the site of the accident. A careless driver rammed into traffic leaving the show, causing the worst traffic jam I had seen. At this point, I had also shamelessly held my hands between my legs. Elsa looked over at my pathetic state as we began to travel faster than two miles an hour.

"We're almost home Anna, just breathe. We'll be there soon." She shot me a look of sympathy and I wriggled in pain.

As we pulled into the driveway, Elsa unlocked the car and hopped out, moving to the front door to unlock it. I had already pulled myself out of the car and hopped a little on each foot, impatiently waiting for the door to unlock.

"Elsaaaa!" I moaned, writhing in discomfort at the front stoop. I heard her take a sharp breath and a flash of something I didn't recognize flew into her eyes. She stood on the righthand side of the door and turned the key until the 'click' was heard. As Elsa pushed the door open, I forcefully pushed my body through the door frame and into Elsa's arm which still remained on the door knob. Unexpectedly, her arm tightened, as if hesitating, and we both fell through the door. She landed on her rear while I landed on top of her. She had caught me and saved me from a near accident.

"I'm sorry Elsa! I-" her finger silenced me. We rose from the floor and the front door slammed behind me. Elsa's eyes were scolding and I looked away. I whimpered, hands reaching to my crotch when I felt her hand grab my wrist.

"Anna." She rasped. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Anna," she whispered huskily. "You can't pee yet."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, you can't pee yet." My eyebrow quirked and my lower lip trembled.

"Why not?" I bit back a groan as pain in my bladder reminded me of my goal. Bathroom. Now.

I tried pushing past Elsa but she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the front door. For a moment, I forgot my burning desire to go to the bathroom and watched as she gazed at me with a smoldering stare.

"Because I said so." She smirked at me and I began to feel hot. Was it warm in here or was that just me?

"Stay," her command was short and cold. I dared not disobey. Elsa lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her fingers around my belt loops.

"Give me a little dribble Anna."

"W-what?"

"Dribble for me. Don't let it all out. Just dribble a little. I want to see the warmth on your jeans soaking through." She smiled at my groin before looking up into my eyes with excitement and... lust? For whatever reason, I felt inclined to obey her command. As I let my muscles relax, I watched her face. Delight flashed across her features before darkening.

"Now stop!" she demanded. I clenched my muscles and screamed in pain of having to hold it again. I looked down just in time to see Elsa's smirk disappear as her tongue reached out and swiped the wet spots on my pants.

"E-Elsa?" I whispered. Her face lifted and I saw a mixture of emotions and feelings there. Delight, joy, lust... Love...

"Let it go."

And with those words, I lost it. Urine fell in streams down my legs and I moaned in pleasure. I felt Elsa's fingers leave my belt loops and grasp at my thighs. Spread my feet apart, bending my knees a bit, no longer caring where I peed, and peed as hard as I could. It felt so damn good.

"Ahn... Elsa!" My head rolled to the sky and I felt her tongue against my thighs again, lapping long strokes up the soaked denim.

"God Anna, you're so hot and wet."

I could only moan happily in response. I felt my belt loops being grabbed aggressively and my jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Elsaaaa," I moaned uncontrollably as she jerked my pants down. "What are you doingggg?" Her tongue was now prodding my blossom through my panties.

"Why... I'm cleaning... you up... dear sister," she spoke between each stroke of her tongue. My knees felt weak and I was in a state of bliss and arousal.

"I-isn't that what... Nng!... Showers are for?" I managed to breath out, my fingers wrapping into her golden locks, neither pulling her closer or pushing her away. She moaned and paused in her pursuit before pulling back.

"Why my sweet dear Anna, I think you may be on to something there." She gave me a smile that made my knees nearly give out. Elsa rose and scooped me up bridal style.

"Elsa, you're going to get wet too!" A chuckle slipped past her lips.

"But Anna, I already am wet." The door to the bathroom was pushed open and I was deposited on the toilet lid with a soft thud. I couldn't help but watch, mesmerized, as my sister crossed her arms to her waist and lifted the shirt off her body. A simple black bra held her rounded and full breasts while the top of her jeans were now visible, showing how well the article of clothing hung on her hips.

"Like what you see?" She giggled and I had fallen. Whatever barrier that was holding me up suddenly crashed from beneath me. Elsa was standing in front of me, teasing me with her body and was turned on. Hell, I was turned on. My pride had flown out the window moments ago but now my shame was filled with lust and I couldn't hold back the involuntary moan rippling from within my throat.

"I'll take that as a yes," she bent forward, at the hips, and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. I could taste the remains of my urine and my nose crinkled in disgust. But when Elsa began to slide her jeans and panties to her ankles, I licked my lips and swallowed hard. Soft wisps of blonde hair hid her center and I tried not to stare longingly at her nether regions. I shifted my legs awkwardly, feeling my own wetness between the two soaking wet pant legs. Elsa chuckled, touching her clavicle and ran her hands over her breasts and then down to the soft patch of hair, twirling it with her fingers.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" her voice had lost its huskiness and transitioned to a silky sound that sent shivers down my spine. I nodded dumbly. I reached up like a child as Elsa lifted my shirt above my head. Her tongue slid from her mouth to lick her lips and I gulped. This was really turning me on. I was pulled into the shower and once again, Elsa was on her knees in front of me.

"Good girl," she purred. Before I knew it, my pants had fallen to the bottom of the tub. She patted my pockets before she twisted in place to turn on the water. The stream cascaded on my face as Elsa toyed with my panties, twisting them in her fingers and gliding oh-so-close to my sensitive region. My breath hitched just as one of her knuckles scraped my outer lips through the cloth.

"E-elsa!" I cried.

"Shhhh…" she shushed me. "Let your big sister take care of you." I felt my panties lowered to mid-thigh and a soft, warmth pushing its way up my right, inner thigh. Looking down in alarmed surprise, I was met with Elsa's scorching gaze and her tongue dragging itself up my body. She moaned lightly and my hips bucked instinctively. Breathing stopped… water pattered on the bottom of the tub… and then all hell broke loose.

Elsa seized my hips and quickly shortened the distance between her warm tongue and my wet, nether region. I let out a sharp gasp before a low moan escaped, echoing off the bathroom walls. I couldn't find any words nor any willpower to stop the animalistic noises that came from my throat. Elsa was twirling her tongue everywhere her vicious muscle could reach. My hands tangled themselves in her locks of hair again and her thumbs pushed my lips apart. She inhaled my scent and I burned bright red under the lewd action. I didn't have time to process what Elsa was doing until her tongue stroked and lapped shamelessly at my clit. I nearly screamed and gritted my teeth, trying to avoid bucking frantically against her hot mouth.

"Anna," she moaned my name. I couldn't hold back the thrusting this time and I threw my head back in pleasure, water flinging from my hair in the process. Sensing my inablilty to keep standing, Elsa wrapped an arm around my waist and used her other hand slide across my warmth. Then one, two, three fingers slid inside.

"Nmmm!" I bucked against her hand and pulled her hair, earning a groan in masochistic pleasure. As her fingers picked a fast, unrestrained pace, I lost all control and whimpered and moaned and groaned in complete euphoria. The water continued to pour over us and I was dripping wet in all senses of the word.

"Come on Anna," Elsa purred. She quickened her paced and if not for her arms keeping me in place, I would have sunk to my knees. "Cum for me."

"ELSA!" I felt myself tighten around her and shuddered as the orgasm ripped through my being. Finally allowing my to lay down, Elsa hovered over me, protecting me from the stream of running water. I looked up at her with adoration and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Elsa?" I asked. She shivered for a moment before nodding her head in response.

"Mom and Dad are still out of town…" I started. She nodded again. "So I was wondering…" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "If maybe…" A smirk began to tug across her face. "We could see that Disney-On-Ice show again."

Elsa giggled and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"Only if you promise that you won't use the bathroom." I swallowed thickly and the remains of lust in her eyes lit up. I couldn't tell when exactly our relationship had changed into something deeper and darker. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less.

"Deal."


End file.
